Timeline of the Three Kingdoms
155 A.D. *birth: Cao Cao *birth: Sun Jian 161 A.D. *birth: Liu Bei 168 A.D. *event: Liu Hong ascends the throne On '''17 February' Liu Hong ascends the throne as Emperor Ling.'' 175 A.D. *birth: Sun Ce *birth: Zhou Yu 179 A.D. *birth: Pang Tong 181 A.D. *birth: Zhuge Liang *death: Cao Jie At '''the end of the year' influential eunuch Cao Jie passed away.'' 182 A.D. *birth: Sun Quan 184 A.D. *battle begins: The Yellow Turban Rebellion At the '''end of the second month or start of the third' Tang Zhou betrays Zhang Jiao and informs the Han about his plans.'' *event: Six Regular Attendants enfeoffed. In April Zhang Rang, Zhao Zhong, Xia Yun, Guo Sheng, Duan Gui, Song Dian enfeoffed and treated with great favour. *death: Zhang Liang In the '''tenth month' Zhang Liang is killed by Huangfu Song.'' *battle ends: The Yellow Turban Rebellion Zhang Bao, the last remaining Zhang brother, is killed in the '''eleventh month' by Huangfu Song, more or less ending the Rebellion.'' *battle begins: The Liang Province Rebellion Around '''October-November' another rebellion began, with Beigong Boyu and Li Wenhou elected as its leaders.'' 185 A.D. *event: Twelve Regular Palace Attendants enfeoffed as full marquises. In the sixth month Zhang Rang and eleven other Regular Attendants were enfeoffed for their good work during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. 187 A.D. *birth: Cao Pi 189 A.D. *death: Emperor Ling On '''13 May' the Emperor Ling dies in the Hall of Excellent Virtue.'' *event: Liu Bian ascends the throne On '''15 May' Liu Bian ascends the throne as Emperor Shao.'' *death: He Jin On '''22 September' He Jin, the General-in-Chief, is beheaded by Qu Mu at the front of the Hall of Excellent Virtue.'' *battle begins: Eunuch Massacre On '''22 September', directly after He Jin's death is discoverd, his forces storm the capital and start slaying the eunuchs.'' *event: The Imperial Seal is lost During the chaos of the eunuch slaying, from '''22-24 September', the Imperial Seal was lost.'' *battle ends: Eunuch Massacre On '''24 September', Zhang Rang was trapped near the Yellow River, there, he and the other eunuchs jumped in the river and drowned themselves.'' *event: Dong Zhuo enters the Imperial Palace On '''25 September' Emperor Shao returns to Luoyang, accompanied by Dong Zhuo.'' *event: Liu Xie ascends the throne On '''28 September' Dong Zhuo and Yuan Wei dismiss Liu Bian and set Liu Xie upon the throne as Emperor Xian.'' *death: Empress He On '''30 September' Dong Zhuo has Empress He killed with poison.'' 190 A.D. *event: Guandong Coalition is formed; Campaign against Dong Zhuo begins The Anti-Dong Zhuo covenant was formed '''in the first month' and Yuan Shao was elected as its leader.'' *death: Liu Bian Ordered by Dong Zhuo, Li Ru poisons Liu Bian on '''26 March'.'' *event: Emperor Xian moved to Chang'an On '''9 April' Emperor Xian is moved west to Chang'an.'' *event: Dong Zhuo arrives in Chang'an On '''27 April' Dong Zhuo arrived in Chang'an.'' *death: 50 Familymembers of Yuan Shao killed On '''10 May' Dong Zhuo killed Yuan Wei, Yuan Ji and their families in an act against Yuan Shao.'' *battle: The Battle of Xingyang Xu Rong beats Cao Cao's forces. *death: Qiao Mao Coalition member Liu Dai kills coalition member Qiao Mao. 191 A.D. *battle: Sun Jian's takes Luoyang Before Yangcheng, '''early 191 A.D.', Sun Jian defeats Dong Zhuo and Lü Bu and takes Luoyang.'' *battle: The Battle of Yangcheng The battle took place '''early 191 A.D.', exact date unknown.'' *battle: The Battle of Xiangyang Took place later then Yangcheng, presumably during the '''second half of the year'. Exact date unknown.'' 192 A.D. *birth: Cao Zhi *battle: The Battle of Jieqiao ''Before the fourth month, exact date unknown.'' *death: Dong Zhuo On '''22 May' Dong Zhuo is killed by Lü Bu.'' 193 A.D. *battle: The Battle of Fengqiu The battle took place '''early 193 A.D.', exact date unknown. Possibly starting in March.'' *battle: The Battle against the Black Mountain bandits The battle took place in the '''second half of 193 A.D.', exact date unknown.'' 194 A.D. *death: Tao Qian *death: Liu Yan 195 A.D. *death: Huangfu Song *death: Zhu Jun 197 A.D. *birth: Deng Ai *death: Dian Wei *event: Zhong Empire founded In '''the spring' Yuan Shu founded the Zhong Dynasty.'' 198 A.D. *event: Cao Cao defeats Lü Bu at Xia Pi. *death: Lü Bu *death: Chen Gong; executed by Cao Cao Category:Terminology